Opertation: Emily Davis Must Die!
by ALPHA R3D
Summary: TARGET: EMILY DAVIS REASON: SHE'S IN THE WAY OF DASEY...Casey loves Derek, who's clueless and dating Emily. So now its up to Kendra and Ares to make sure they get together especially since there might be a baby involved! Please Review!
1. Masquerade

Disclaimer::: I Do Not Own LWD _But_ I Do Own The Characters That Aren't In The Show.

I redoing this story and finally finishing it! I'm ready to go on with this. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter One: Masquerade**

These past few months have been so anarchic, they've left my head spinning.

It wasn't too long ago that Emily Davis and Derek Venturi started going out, and soon after our friendship ended. I'll admit it hurt, but it allowed me find real friends. Thus, changing my life and how I perceive the world around me.

I delegated so much of my time for school that I missed out on other important things like hanging out with friends and having real fun. I forced myself into activities I wanted I didn't like just so it would make me look good on paper. That, however, has all changed. My grades are wavering, the morals I had might as well not exist, and I am not the same Casey McDonald I used to be.

Last night for example, I attended Kendra's masquerade-costume themed birthday party. The rules were you could wear any costume as long as you wear a mask to cover your identity. So I decided on an outfit inspired by my favorite move, Moulin Rouge.

While I was at this party I "hooked up" with Derek Venturi. Derek! My stepbrother, Derek. It was something extremely out of character for me but everything changed when I realized he didn't recognize me. So I took the opportunity that had made itself too enticing to refuse. After all, if Derek Venturi wanted to make out with you, would you?

In retrospect there are some questions that concern me a bit.

What if Emily finds out? Actually I don't really care about her. Emily and I are even that civil to each other anymore. Emily's newly acquired status acquired her, a completely different personality. Ares says popularity changes people, like an addiction.

But what I'm really worried about is Derek's reaction to everything.

"_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too"_

My cell phone's ringing. It's Kendra.

"Hey Kenny"

"Hey! So I heard you and Derek did some major lip-locking at my party, you wanna tell me about it!" She squeals. It's been a year since she and Derek had broken up. When she found out I liked him she went crazy talking about how we needed to get together.

Then he started dating Emily, and Kendra developed an unwavering hatred towards her.

"I would but the walls have ears" For all I know Edwin and Liz could be spying on me you never know with those two.

"Oh no problem! I'm having Breakfast with Ari and I wanted to call to invite ya so…we'll just pick you up! Be ready! Kay Bye!"

**Kendra Rose Collins **_**(Kenny)**_ -and- **Ares Jubilee Rivera **_**(Ari)**_

…are my two best friends. If not for them, I wouldn't have had the courage to break free from my conservative ways and do the things that make me happy. I strongly believe that without them I would have gone insane.

Now, knowing Kendra she's going to be here in about five minutes and I know she's gonna want to go shopping after we eat. Which means, Ares is really going to hate her today, it's very amusing those too.

I can't help but smile as I put on my shoes and brush my hair. I walk downstairs only to find Derek is already there with a big smile on his face, he seems like he's in a really good mood. I also see that my mom is making pancakes.

"I'm going out, see ya later"

"Where are you going?" Asks Marti.

"Breakfast then maybe to the mall"

"I hope you don't think your taking the car," says Derek with a firm hold on the keys. I feel like fighting him for them but there is really no point. Then again when is there ever a point to our fighting?

Outside I hear Kendra's car horn.

"Chill, Kendra's picking me up. Later"

"Late"

"Oh Casey you're up, foods ready"

Yea…isn't that lovely I was here for about five minutes and she just now realizes my presence. Isn't that lovely? Yes, yes very lovely. My mom and I don't talk as much as we used to. She's gotten too damn selfish expecting me to do everything for her.

"I'm leaving" With that I walked out. I hear her ask some questions but don't bother to stop and answer. When I reach Kendra's car I see Ares in the back seat looking rather grumpy. Yup, we're going shopping later.

"Hey Casey! So tell us the juicy details!" Says Kendra not wasting a minute.

"Yea Case I gotta hear this." States Ares her voice low with a hint of amusement.

Before I even start talking Kendra began her squealing.

"I knew a masquerade costume party was the best idea ever! You in that little Moulin Rouge outfit and mask must have driven him crazy!"

"Yea, Crazy enough to cheat on his girlfriend while she was at the party. Good Job!" Says Ares giving me two thumps up. Ares doesn't like Emily either, if you can tell which, is alright by me.

"Ari-Bear, don't make it sound so bad!" Kendra says with a pout.

"Please Die. Just go starve yourself in a corner or something" Kendra just laughs as Ares scowls in the back seat.

"You know she hates it when you call her Ari-Bear." I say to Kendra.

"Yea, she knows. She just does it because she looks forward to hearing about my suicide. Now stop stalling." Says Ares.

"Well…I was getting another drink and Derek came to talk to me. One thing led to another and we started flirting. At some point he grabbed my hand and led me somewhere quieter where pretty much threw my inhabitations out the window. Next thing I know we're in the back of his truck"

"Did you guys do it" Kendra said looking wide eyed at me I could only nod and blush.

"Did you like it?" I smile at them. "It was the most amazing experience in my life! He even tipped me, in a joking manner of course"

Ares raised an eyebrow. "He…tipped you? Like a floozy?" Her Spanish accent coming into her voice on the last sentence.

"No! It was all in good fun."

"I went out with him for like a month and a half he never tipped me!"

"How much did he give you?" Asked Ares with her eyebrow raised

"Twenty bucks he wrote his number on it"

"Oh…watch out!" She yelled.

All of us laughed. Finally we got to Smelly Nelly's and sat at one of the big booths.

"Hey Casey I have a question. Did you guys use protection?" Asked Kendra and the second she said finished her sentence my eyes went wide. Oh no.

"…not unless he left home with one on…"

"Fuck." Said Ares and I couldn't help but agree with her. What if I got pregnant? How the hell would I explain this to Derek? How would I explain it to my family?

"Okay um…this is what we're gonna do we are going to break up Emily and Derek and get him to fall madly in love with you!" Says Kendra trying to think of a plan.

"How does that help anything?" My voice barely above a whisper. I hadn't given any thought to the consequences.

"I can shave her head bald or put Nair in her shampoo and conditioner." Offered Ares.

"Yea! Well get Derek to see she's trash and meanwhile we'll get him to see he's perfect for you! That way you too can be a family!"

"I can teach you hockey, Kendra can teach you all the chick girly things, and the three of us can sabotage."

"Isn't this a little much I mean what if I'm not even pregnant?"

"So?" Kendra and Ares say. They both look at me with their eyebrow raised.

"He might really like her I don't want to get in the way of that"

"News flash chicka! You slept with him last night and there is a possibility of you carrying his child! You can't get any more in the way than that! Besides home-fry wouldn't have hooked up with a "complete stranger" if he was happy with his girl" Home-fry was Ares' spin on "homeboy"

"Yea that's true…what am I gonna do about my parents they'll disown me for sure!"

"We'll figure all that out when it happens don't worry you're going to stress the baby" Ares jokes. I shoot her a death glare as I look at the menu.

"Today we have a sleepover and plan it all out then put the plan into effect. Emily Davis Must Die! This is gonna be great!" exclaimed Kendra.

"Hey what are you girls up to?" We all turn to see Derek and a group of his friends there. We all freeze.

What do I say?

* * *

Please Review and just a warning there will be a surprise between two of the female characters in this story and who knows the rating might change but I don't know yet.

By the way _**Ares' name is pronounced like Ares the God of War.**_

_**In Memory of Kevin Smith who used to play that Character on XENA: WARRIOR PRINCESS. HE PASSED AWAY IN 2002 AND I FOUND OUT RECENTLY. HE WAS MY FAVORITE so that is in memory of him.**_


	2. Mystery Girl Revealed?

Disclaimer::: I Do Not Own LWD _But_ I Do Own The Characters That I make Up.

**Chapter 2: Mystery Girl Revealed?**

"We were just talking about my party"

"Yea, I heard you tipped a floozy" Said Ares. Her eyes sparkled in amusement as Casey nearly choked on her ice tea. Derek, Sam, their two friends Michael Duval and Shane Markus sat down in the large booth that the three girls were in.

Kendra and Ares looked at each other in amusement. All four boys laughed the smile that Derek so happily worn that morning reappeared.

"How did you hear about that?" Derek asked curiously.

"I know a girl that knows the girl" remarked Kendra mischievously.

"Tsk. Tsk. Derek, what will your girlfriend say" The boys became very quiet.

"She wont say anything if she doesn't find out" Derek said cautiously as if asking them not to say anything.

"Derek, that's wrong." Casey said a little hurt that he didn't seem to want to break up with Emily. Then again what was she expecting for him to break it off with her and declare undying love to the mysterious girl from last night? It didn't seem realistic.

"No its not. The girl's a bitch and it's her own damn fault if she doesn't know Derek's ways. She's freaken stalked him long enough to be an expert…no offense" Said Ares after Kendra elbowed her in the ribs making sure that Ares watch what she says. Derek was still Emily's boyfriend and this had the possibilities of getting ugly.

"None taken. I like your honesty and respect your braveness."

"Well now that that's settled. Are you guys gonna eat with us or…" Kendra said purposely leaving the question hanging.

"I think we'll eat with you guys I mean anything to spend more time with Ares" Shane smiled knowingly at Ares and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Shane was the only boy that infuriated her to hell and back. Ares Rivera was one of the guys so to speak. She played sports, video games, was into cars, and for the most part hated chick flicks. Her style ranged from sporty to punk rocker and the only time she wore any pink was when it was being overpowered by back or gray. Ares had a few "girly" qualities but she kept those very well hidden.

So it was beyond her why Shane Markus got the crazy idea that she was interested in any sort of thing that had to do with a relationship.

Her eyes glared at him as he just smiled back. "I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

"Aw come on Ares I can't bug you that much. Look I'm sorry alright?" His voice was more teasing than sincere.

"Oh, I don't hold your behavior against you, Shane. You see realized it was caused by childhood trauma; your parents beat you when you fell on your head and broke the cement. Making you the moron you are today. Don't worry I understand completely" She states with false kindness.

Everyone at the table tried not to laugh but watching the two fight was extremely entertaining.

"You're one cold hearted woman you know that? But you're sexy so…I forgive you." Shane says with a smirk on his lips.

"What do I have to get you to hate me! I've tried almost everything! Is Ares Rivera gonna have to slap a bitch? I think Ares Rivera is going to have to slap a bitch. Look Shane, they didn't name me after the Greek God of War for nothing" She says cracking her knuckles.

"Alright…you two…that's enough" Casey states failing horribly at controlling her laughter.

"Yea, you two need to chill out" Adds Sam.

"Fine…"

"Hey Derek, can I ask you something?" Asked Kendra

"Um…sure"

"Why are you dating…Emily?" finishes in disgust.

"What's wrong with Emily?" Asks Sam innocently and all three girls roll their eyes.

"You mean besides that fact that she could quiet possibly be the Anti-Christ?" Questioned Ares.

"Ari, be nice Emily is not that bad. She and I were friends once you know?"

"Oh Yea? How'd that work out for, ya?" She responds with an eyebrow raised at Casey.

"What's your deal with Emily? I mean you two seem to have some history and from what I can tell she hates you just as much" Asked Casey.

"I knew her in Elementary and middle school. We never got along she was such a princess and I was the troublemaker. One time she found out I liked this boy and told everyone. I got teased so to get her back I poured glue in her hair and stuck pens and crayons in it. Ever since then we swore to hate each other for all eternity."

Everyone was laughing by the time the story was finished. Kendra promptly reminded Derek that he had not answered the question she had asked. Casey listened attentively as Derek inhaled and answered.

"I dunno she's different that the other girls I guess."

"What about the girl at the party?"

"What about her?"

"Well…what if she was something different would you leave Emily forever" Kendra said hopefully.

"Are you trying to break me and my girlfriend up?"

"Yes, yes we are." Stated Ares. Derek raised an eyebrow at them but remained amused not thinking that they were really going to do anything drastic.

"Only because we think you deserve much better. Well boys if you excuse us we have shopping and girl-talk to do." Said Kendra not wanted to let any more information come out. As the girls got up to leave, Derek grabbed Casey's arm.

"Are you okay you look kinda pale?"

"Yea…I'm fine…just a little tired I guess…from the party"

"Get some sleep and take is easy you look worn out"

She smiled at him slightly and for a second she imagined they were together and he was telling her all this because of the baby. Their eyes lingered on one another more than they should have and Derek held on to Casey's hand for just as long. That was all Kendra and Ares needed to know that they had to take out Emily or die trying.

The girls left enough money to pay for their food, even though the boys offered to cover it.

Michael had offered to pay for everyone he collected the money the girls left when one of them caught his eye.

"Hey Derek that bill you gave that girl last night…" Michael began to say.

"Yea what about it?"

"Was it a twenty?"

"Yea how'd you know?"

Michael held up the twenty dollar bill with the phone number still written on the front side.

"I think we know who you're mystery girl is" said Sam silently.

"A friend of a friend huh?" said Michael amused by the situation.

"No wonder they were asking all those questions and making those comments" said Shane.

"So that's how she knew…You guys know what this means right…I hooked up with Ares last night!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek. Oh man but If I did...

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU GUYS FREAKEN ROCK!**

IF THERE ARE SOME COUPLES YOU WANT TO SEE TOGETHER LET ME KNOW DEREK AND CASEY ARE A MUST BUT THE OTHERS I'M STILL IN LIMBO ABOUT.

* * *

**Chapter 3: CONSPIRACY

* * *

**

**Ares POV**

After leaving the guys stupid Kendra made us go shopping. I hate that woman. Anyway after that we went to Kendra's house and had ourselves a good old-fashioned sleepover complete with Coca-Cola and junk food of the fatty variety and because I couldn't resist, milk for Casey.

We joked, laughed, planed and schemed till the wee hours of the morning then knocked out.

Okay well no, it was more like we started to plan and scheme but Casey said she didn't feel right about it so Kendra and I said we wouldn't do anything.

But of course we were lying. Casey would kill us if she knew we were serious about the whole thing.

Anyway when we woke up on Sunday around 12 p.m. we hung out for a little while then dropped off Casey at her house. With Casey gone Kendra and I started to plan for real as we drove back to my house.

The Parentals are never home anyway.

"Okay I still think you should make her go bald with the Nair it would be hilarious!" Kendra exclaimed. I smiled evilly. Yea it would be funny.

"Yea put that on the list. It'll either be Nair or some type of hair dye"

"What else can you do to her to make her miserable…"

"Look I've known her the longest so let me talk to her see if I can get her to break it off with Derek. There's a tinny TINY chance she might possibly do it"

"What are you gonna say exactly. Hey Emily, Casey and Derek make a better couple. Can you please break up with him because she might be pregnant." Oh Kendra how you under estimate me.

"Yea right, Like I'd ever say 'please'"

Kendra raised her eyebrow at me

"Just let me talk to her Kenny"

"Not until you tell me the dirt you have on Emily I mean it must be good if you think it could possibly make her back down."

"Kendra, don't let anyone accuse you of being stupid."

"hehe…SPILL already I'm DYING to know!"

"What if I told you I knew for a fact Emily liked girls"

"I'd ask you where did you get this information and why she was dating Derek?"

"I don't know what she's doing with Derek now but I do know that, that girl bats for the same team"

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Look, most people go through a phase of …curiosity…its perfectly natural-"

"You're not saying what I think your saying, are you?"

" It's not that big of a deal BUT I did fail to mention that me and Emily did eventually become friends at some point in middle school and the summer before high school was…eventful for the two of us."

"Oh my gosh! How did this happen?"

"There was a party and a bunch of us were playing spin the bottle. I spun and it landed on Emily I really didn't care and everyone was cheering so, we kissed. It was no big deal until a week later she said she wanted to try it again saying something about feeling something. So we did, now I hate her guts but I gotta hand it to her in the kissing department, she's pretty good."

"Ew, how did you guys become a couple?"

"For a while we would just kiss maybe make out. Emily asked me when I was having problems with the parentals. She said she had feelings for me and I needed the distraction so when she asked me to "be official" I said sure"

"How romantic" she says her voice flat.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it or anything but doesn't that make you a lesbian?" She asks curiously. She's taking this pretty well then again its Kendra and she takes everything well.

"Nope. It's not like I secretly check out girls. Aesthetic wise I prefer males but I don't know I've played on that side of the part and it wasn't so bad."

"This is So Cool! OoO Kiss me tell me how I kiss!" She said to me puckering up.

"Kendra you must have lost your damn mind if you think I'm gonna kiss you!" I yell at her in shocked horror.

"Oh come on I'm bound to be better than Emily! Come on just one kiss!"

"No! If you want to know so bad ask Derek!"

"I'm not asking Derek! Come on please…"

"Dude I think you're the lesbian"

"Well I did always wonder…"

"Go wonder with someone else!" I say pointing at the door.

"Oh come on for Pete's sake!"

"I don't know who Pete is the dude is on his own!"

"Wait! How long were you girls together?"

"About a month and a half"

"Why did you two break up?"

"Honestly she wanted more than I could give. She wanted love letters and poems. I just wanted the distraction. She became too clingy and I couldn't take it anymore when she started getting jealous so I broke it off with her two weeks before high school started. We pretty much ran in different circles and avoided each other. Then I heard she had became Derek obsessed and the rest is history."

"But how can we destroy her with this info? Technically you're the bad one here"

"I still have a bunch of letters and stuff she wrote me. We bribe her with it. Manipulate the dates to make her come off as an obsessed freak who's like staking me. If she refuses, we distribute them to the whole school including Derek and have her outlawed. …get it." I say with an evil smirk.

"Oh…you're bad. You're so bad, it's good!"

"Thank you. I try"

"Isn't it over-kill though? I mean it would be enough to just give them to Derek and the guys?"

"True, but I want her to suffer for hurting Casey"

"Oh! Okay! So what now Sensei?"

"I'm going to corner her in an empty girl's bathroom. If she still cares about me, she might back off if I ask her to. But if not, then there will be consequences. Though, I'd go out with her again if I had to. It would be the easier solution on Casey" I told Kenny with my head down sitting on her bed.

"Oh so you're willing to date her but not kiss me!" Kendra huffed…

"YEA for Casey, you dork!"

"Come on Ari, please, kiss me! It's killing me! I have to know!"

"Fine! Just so you'll shut up! Eww sucking face with Kendra…You better not give me the Barbie doll disease!"

"Well!" she says after I kiss her…ewww

"You do" I say which is true even though I am now officially scarred for life.

"I knew it! I knew I had to be better than Emily"

I just shrugged.

"So Ares would you ever date me?"

Oh dear Gilligan's no….


	4. Truths Come Out

**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK. I DO HOWEVER OWN ARES RIVERA, MICHAEL DUVAL, AND SHANE MARKUS IN THIS STORY. **

_**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: TRUTHS COME OUT

* * *

**_

**Casey's Pov  
Her Bedroom**

I was completely exhausted when I walked into my bedroom that I just reclined onto my bed. The sleepover with the girls was fun but tiring. I began to take off my shoes and socks and got up once more to put on my pjs,

When I was laying down on my bed again I looked at my stomach. There could be a baby in there. In this very moment life could be growing inside my belly. I can't really explain how it made me feel. Scared, nervous, happy, curious, and excited all at the same time.

"Hello, little one, my name is Casey McDonald, um, I'm seventeen and I love to dance. Most importantly I'm your mom. Yes I know! But don't worry! I won't pressure you into being a keener like me just as long as you're happy. You know I've always wanted to have a family of my own, I just didn't think I'd start this young. No matter what happens, little one, I love you. I also want you to know that I love your father very much and that you were made in love and I will take care of you no matter what"

I whisper to my tummy. I know this is silly I mean I don't even know if I'm pregnant. I could be talking to nothing but, I don't know there's a part of me that would like to have Derek's baby. It would be hard and our parents would freak not only that but there is that fact that Derek might hate me but I still hope that things will work out.

I'm being stupid aren't I?

"Knock, knock" I wonder who's at the door.

"Come in"

"Hey…do you…have my…Panic at the Disco CD" Derek asks.

Huh, I didn't know he had a Panic at the Disco CD. I didn't even think he liked them.

"Um no, but you can borrow mine I guess." I reply in a whisper tone. I'm still tired. I think Derek noticed because he looked at me with a bit of worry.

"Still not feeling good, case?"

"I'm just tired from all the fun we were having at the sleepover and I still haven't recovered from the party. That and my tummy hurts from all the junk food"

"So you had fun then?"

"Yea, best night of my life!"

"That's because you never get out! It's good though, Ari and Kendra are bad influences on you. I approve. Even though you'll always be the Keener Klutzilla, to me." he said with a smirk.

"Yea because all you want to do is torment me" I said with a laugh

"No, that's not all I want to do you" His voice was low and there was this unexplainable look on his eyes. I couldn't help but feel that there was something I wasn't getting.

He was sitting on my bed, rubbing my stomach which felt amazing. Derek and I's relationship changed a lot ever since I stood up to Ryan for him. He'd become lot warmer to me. I don't think he hates me anymore either. I think it's more of just an annoyance now. Hey it's better than nothing, right?

My eyes drooped as sleep began to take over. I'm so tired.

"Sleep tight space case"

"I love you…"

"What!?" He says loudly snapping my eyes open. Oh no…did I say that out loud?

"I thank you." I say trying to cover.

"Oh…I thought you said…something else…whatever, later space case."

I…think he bought it at least I hope he did. I mean if he didn't he would be asking me questions or making fun of me right? Right?

Or maybe he heard me but he thought I meant it in a sisterly brotherly way. Or maybe he heard me and he freaked out now he's completely disgusted and plans to never be nice to me again!

What do you think Baby? Do you think your daddy heard me? Do you think he's going to give me hell tomorrow?

Argh I have to stop thinking! I need to sleep your Aunt Ares and Aunt Kendra will help me with this tomorrow.

**The Next Day  
Casey's Locker  
Narrator's Point of View**

"…and then I said I love you…"

Finishing her story to her friends Casey waited for a response. The two girls in front of her paused for a second as if processing this information then Kendra spoke.

"Well? What did he say? Did he say it back?"

"No! He was shocked I tried to cover that I have said 'I thank you' but I don't know if he believed me. I mean he dropped it but I'm not sure." Casey tone held worry and fear. She didn't get the chance to speak with Derek this morning and was very scared at the prospect of him confronting her at any point in time.

"The best thing you can do is face him, don't hide because if he suspects you did say I love you he's gonna be looking at your behavior." Answered Ares.

"So how do I act? Happy? Cheerful? Calm? Cool? Indifferent?"

"You act like you on a normal day without all these insecurities" answered Ares with a smile.

Kendra and Ares reassured Casey everything would be fine and she began to calm down a little. Derek, Sam, Shane, and Michael approached the girls a few minutes later.

Derek seemed uncomfortable which made Casey nervous.

"Hey Case, hey Kenny. Ares hello" Said Shane politely which set off warning bells with Ares.

Kendra noticed as well but said nothing. She merely made eye contact with Ares letting her know she noticed. Ares looked over at Casey but she was in her own world.

The rest of the boys said their hellos and Ares noticed that neither Shane nor Derek made eye contact with her.

Shane was very distant towards her which made her suspicious. In the whole year that she's known him he has never left her alone.

"So what are you ladies talking about" asked Sam trying to make small talk.

"Nothing!" Casey said a little too quickly.

Derek smirked and raised his eyebrow "Casey you're a horrible lair you know that"

Before she could answer Ares intervened.

"Hey Derek where's the ball and chain?"

"Why!?" exclaimed Derek becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Because…she's always…leeched to your arm"

"You guys are acting really weird" Stated Kendra

"Alright lets just get this out there we're all friends here…Ares we know you're Derek's Mystery girl" Said Michael looking at Ares.

All three girls blinked for a minute and then broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"You…think…haha…ARI…haha" said Kendra.

After a few minutes the girls calmed down seeing as the boys looked serious.

"Were did you get a stupid idea like that?" Asked Ares still slightly chuckling.

"Wait, are you saying it wasn't you?" questioned Derek hopefully.

"I'm sorry was the laughing not enough?" Answered Casey.

"Look…I don't think you're ugly but that's as far as that goes" finished Ares.

"Wait so why did you have the twenty dollar bill that Derek gave to that girl."

"She showed it to us at the party only with everything going on we forgot to give it back. We were going to give it back but accidentally gave it to you guys to pay for our food. But don't worry, its cool, we replaced it so she has your number and her tip." Said Kendra, Casey and Ares nodded in agreement. You had to hand it to Kendra the girl could lie with the best of them.

"Sweet! I was gonna back off you because I thought you liked Derek but since that's not the case…Hey Ares" Shane said wiggling his eyebrows when he said her name.

"No! no, no, no, I take it back Derek it was me yea I'm totally into…you. You're all…um yea. I'd hit that." Shane's outburst had take Ares by surprise and the sad part was none of it sound remotely believable.

"Oh no. You can't take it back now honey bunny." Shane said with a mischievous smile. The group tried to hide the fact that they wanted to laugh but it wasn't working too well.

"Please die. Just get ran over by a speeding bus or a big rig. Big rigs are good they're heavier."

"Hey Derek what are you doing talking to them?" Said Emily latching on to Derek's arm. Casey's heart sank and her eyes became downcast as she retreated away from Derek. It didn't go un-noticed by Shane who was standing right next to her.

"Emily…hey"

"Emily. What are you doing?" Said Ares glaring at her which wasn't surprising everyone accepted the fact that the two girls hated each other.

"Standing by My Boyfriend!" Emily stated firmly.

"So that's it. That's your answer ey Emi"

Emily's eyes went wide for a second but she quickly recovered. She didn't think Ares would use her old nickname. To her that was low. They were together once, and that nickname was used as a sign of affection and now she was using it against her. Emily just wasn't expecting that.

In fact, she hadn't been expecting a lot of things to happen today. Ares had cornered her in the girl's bathroom and asked her to break up with Derek. Of course she refused but she was curious as to why Ares wanted her to.

"I want you to break it off with Derek" She had said.

"Listen Emily I don't wanna hurt 'cha but I will if I have to" She threatened.

"Are you insane? I'm not dumping Derek just because you want me to! What interest do you have in Derek anyways? Don't tell me you like him" There was a hint of curiosity and jealously in Emily's voice and eyes.

"Emily, Emily, Emily…we both know what team you really bat for let's not play games and just do what I ask, alright?"

"That was a long time ago. Things change." Emily stated firmly. Before she knew it Ares backed her into a wall and moved her mouth passed Emily's lips, almost touching them, to her ear.

"Then why do I still make you shiver?" She had asked in a hushed whisper.

"You….don't" She stammered.

"Seriously Emily back off him willingly or I'll make you wish you had"

And without another word she had walked out. Emily had barely regained feeling in her legs a few minutes ago and came to find Derek. She decided that she wouldn't be intimidated and she wouldn't let go of Derek. Ares wanted him but she couldn't have him!

"Don't call me that" Emily responded darkly.

"Hm…funny, I remember a time when you used to beg for it." Ares sinisterly responded once again having the last word and walking away. Kendra and Casey walked after her. Kendra was unable to contain the smile on her face and Casey well…Casey like always, was confused.

"Dude that sounded so dirty and wrong, in a hot sexy lesbian action kinda way." Said Michael excitedly.

"You are not funny so shut up Michael!" snapped Emily.

"Em, he was kidding he always acts like a perve. What's your damage?" Asked Derek.

"Seriously, what was that about?" Asked Shane. Michael and Sam nodded along as a sign that they wanted to know as well.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" questioned Sam. Ares had told them her side of the story but he wanted to hear it from Emily.

"She knows why and that's all that matters"

Conveniently the bell rang and everyone went to class. Which didn't help that much because they all had the same class.

**Derek's Pov.**

**First Period.**

There's something Emily's not telling me and normally I wouldn't care but it involves someone I consider a good friend.

Wow this teacher is boring? I don't think this teacher get any more boring even if he tried. What subject is this? Who cares, its BORING!

Casey's not looking too good she probably got sick at the party. Typical Casey, only she would get sick from having fun.

I remember looking for her but I got distracted by the mystery girl. To be honest the only reason I hooked up with her was because she looked similar to Casey. I even said Casey's name a few times when we…you know…but I don't think that girl realized it. I know she couldn't stop saying mine. Kudos out to her for remembering it.

The only reason I even wanna meet this girl is because I'm curious to see what she really looks like but that's it. I wasn't drunk at the party but I was a bit buzzed so I don't remember much about her.

Hey Casey's looking my way. Did she just blush when I smirked at her?

I could have sworn Casey said she loved me yesterday. I don't care if the guys think I'm crazy. Maybe it is wishful thinking but I don't give a fuck about that either! My heart stopped when she said it.

Did the bell just ring? Alright Class is OVER! Too bad I have five more to go.

**Kendra's POV  
DIFFERENT PLACES IN SCHOOL **

Derek caught Casey looking at him in class today. She really can't make it any more obvious that she likes him. I guess Derek's just an idiot.

"Alright Case you ready to go?"

"Yea Kenny just a sec."

She got her stuff together and we walked out of class. I saw Ares look back at Emily and they made eye contact. I smiled at the fact that I a better kisser her than her. Take that Davis.

We got out to the hallway and it was crowded with students.

"Yo! Comin through! MOVE!" Ares screamed and people made way for us. It was extremely embarrassing for Casey but I mean we have to protect the baby.

Our classes passed by fast enough. When we got to lunch Ares and I insisted we go sit with Derek and his friends since they always come sit with us. According to Ares it was a mutual sign of respect. Casey didn't buy it but we out voted her.

"Hey guys. The girls and I thought we'd come sit with you guys today" I explained to them. They just nodded. They seemed indifferent to us I think they really like having us around.

This time Derek was a lot more relaxed. He actually thought it was Ares as if she'd let him live after that. Lol.

"Do you mind?" Casey asked Derek. Derek shook his head no and made room for her to sit next to him. We sat across from her so that she'd have to sit there. I have to admit she looked good there. Our whole group looked complete.

"Hey Ari-poo" Ares' face fell and her eyes gave Shane a death glare.

"You know the only reason you're still alive is because it's illegal to kill you!" She snapped back.

"Come on you too…you guys are worse than Derek and Casey used to be at least they've matured a bit" Said Sam. He's too cute.

"HEY! I resent that" exclaimed Derek while eating his massive sandwich. That's the love of Casey's life folks. I looked over at Casey who seemed to be thinking the same thing. For the most part she's been so out of it that she hasn't been talking much.

"Sam I like you don't ruin that by talking" replied Ares. How mean!

"Hey leave Sam alone he's just being nice" I said scolding her. Ari and Case raised our eyebrows at me with knowing smiles.

"What!?" I challenged.

"Nothing." Casey said putting her hands up in defeat.

"I'm going to the bathroom I'm gonna be right back" said Ares getting up to leave. A few minutes after she left Shane took off in her direction. Go Shane! Make your Move!

**Ares POV  
In The Hallway**

I was walking along after getting out of the restroom minding my own business, when Shane slammed me up against the lockers and kissed me.

I had every intention of kicking his ass and pushing him off of me but he started…well lets just say he's experienced.

The kiss lasted a pretty long time and then Shane that broke it.

"I know your secret" He whispered in my ear. Shivers traveled up and down my spine. And just as quickly as it started it was over and he was gone.

I guess karma really is a bitch.

Fuck.

_**

* * *

**_

AS FOR THE COUPLES

I'M NOT SURE WHAT THEY WILL BE. LOOK OUT FOR THEM AND KEEP SENDING SUGGESTIONS AS TOO WHAT YOU WANNA READ. EVEN IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND LET ME KNOW.

**P.S. OF COURSE IT'S A DASEY**


	5. Miracle?

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD…But I do own the original Characters I created for this Fic.

Author's Note" Sorry its been so long…kinda got distracted lets just say its been a roller coaster.

* * *

**Casey's POV**

**Lunch Time**

**Cafeteria**

We were sitting at the table making idle chit chat waiting for Shane and Ares to return. I wondered if he was going to tell her how he felt. Then maybe, they can get though their problems and give each other a chance to be happy. I hoped it would happen. I find myself hoping for a lot of things.

Just like I hope Derek would feel the same way about me as I do for him. He was so intoxicating; the sound of his laugh to the smell of his cologne overwrites all of my senses until I'm completely drowning. And the rollercoaster of emotions he has me riding is downright relentless. When he smiles at me I become putty. Our skin could slightly touch and I'll feel that presence on me for the rest of the day. He's beautiful and it's unbearable.

I shouldn't think this way because, after all, he is my step-brother. If that wasn't enough he has a girlfriend, Emily Davis. I'm not jealous of her; however, I would like everything she has. I think about them as a couple and I don't believe she's right for him. I mean when she sees him, does her heart do back flips? When their lips meet, does the world melt away until it's only them to standing there holding each other? When they are together do they make love or are they just having sex?

All these questions I ask myself every time I see them together but I lack the courage to get the answers.

"Shane what did you do to Ares?" I hear Kendra ask the sound of her voice bringing me back to reality. Cold, cruel, forever mocking reality.

"Nothing she didn't like" He mumbles but I can understand him. Apparently Ares can to because she glares at him. I watch as Ares sends Kendra a worried look and I finally realize there is something they're hiding from me.

"What are you two hiding?" I ask. Shock immediately adorns their faces as they deny hiding anything but I know better.

"Didn't they tell you Casey, well I can tell you!" Emily says in fake cheeriness from behind me and Derek. I move to the other side of the table to give her, her place. Next to Derek no matter how much it kills me.

"Watch it Davis" Ares growls. So they are hiding something.

"Ares came to me today and told me to break up with Derek or else"

"You didn't" I choke out my face turning white but Ares wouldn't look at me she had her game face on. So did Kendra. I looked over at Derek who looked confused.

"Ares what's going on?" Derek asks the question I've been trying to choke out.

"I have no idea what she's talking about"

"You came to me in the girl's bathroom to tell me that you wanted me to break up with Derek. Then you threatened me if I didn't you would do something"

"When did this supposedly happen" asked Kendra. Was she getting ready to cover for her?

"This morning before homeroom" Emily looked confident and smug. I was with Kendra this morning…

"She's lying. Me and Ares were late to homeroom I met up with her in the parking lot I saw her when she drove up" That was Shane. Maybe they were telling the truth…because why would Shane lie to Derek for Ares I mean he likes her but that much? I'm so confused.

"Yup" Ares said with one eyebrow raised to Emily as if she was gloating. Kendra looked like she was about to explode with glee.

"Emily what's going on?" Derek asked sounding very irritated.

"I'm telling the truth you have to believe me I'm your girlfriend!"

"Maybe we all need to just calm down. We're kind of making a scene."

"Shut the hell Up Sam" snapped Emily.

"Don't tell Sam to shut up how DARE you come over here to our table and accuse Ares of something she didn't do. Then when it didn't work Sam was kind and sweet enough to give you an out before Ares ripped you to shreds and you lash at him"

Kendra was enraged her crush on Sam finally in full view. Nothing more was said because the bell rang and the principle walked over to us. We all went our separate ways Derek went with Emily and they seemed to be talking.

The rest of the day was a blur for me. My mind was too preoccupied with what Derek and Emily where talking about and if Ares had really threatened her.

When I got home Derek and Emily were on the couch looking like couple again. I hid back the tears and ran to my room without another word. I gathered my things and went to shower. It was then that I realized I got my period.

Relief and mystery flooded through me so much so that I couldn't stop crying. So I stayed in the shower till I did.

**Ares POV**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**SHANE'S LOCKER**

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey gotta ask you a question gonna need an answer. You covered for me…why?"

"You needed an alibi and I was in the position to give you one"

"Shane what's the real reason? What do you want from me?"

"I want a lot of things from you Ari but if you wanna talk, fine, just not here. Maybe somewhere no one can hear us"

"My house, no one's there."

"Cool I'll follow you"

As I figured my house was empty when we arrived, as always. We went to my room so I interrogate him some more. He wanted something from me I wanted to know what it was. When I asked him what was going on he thought about his answer for a minute then spoke.

"It was weird that you guys knew about the mystery girl but I let it go. When you guys had her money that was weird but I let it slide. Derek thought it was you so I waited it out. Casey started acting different, quiet more detached. You guys said something about Derek leaving Emily for the mystery girl and I thought if you didn't know her why would you care? Then when Mikey told you girls we knew it was you, it clicked. Derek hooked up with Casey."

Shane Markus was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for. He had nailed it completely. I laid down on my bed thinking of what I wanted to say. Shane did the same, I would have said something but, I dunno, I didn't mind him there so much. Don't give me that look who are you, Kendra?

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him

"Depends what can I get away with" it took me a little bit to realize he meant something dirty, of course.

"About what you know, dumbass!" I say as I hit him with a pillow.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You want to help me?" I asked a little shocked.

"If help you, means get Emily the hell away from Derek then yes, yes I do?"

"I thought you liked her."

"No, I put up with her because she's Derek's girlfriend but she's fucken annoying! Derek wants Casey he just doesn't want to do anything about it cause he doesn't know if she likes him back."

"So why is he with Emily?"

"Because if he's with her, he has something to distract him from Casey."

"Casey's scared because they're steps and she thinks he's so in love with Emily"

"Question. Why are you so interested in hooking Derek and Casey together?"

"They had sex and didn't use protection, get it?"

After a few seconds…"Shit" he responded wide eyed.

"There you go" I say patting his shoulder.

"Is she…you know…?"

I smiled at him he was cute when he wasn't being a total dumbass.

"We don't know so we're doing this, BEHIND HER BACK, just incase"

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"Eh, you don't need to know the details but I'll call you if I need you?"

"You're gonna need me, you know that. And if you want this plan to go flawlessly I'm gonna need to know the details. No matter how good of a criminal mastermind you are"

"Alright you can kill the sweet talk I'll tell you but this stays between you and me. COMPRENDE" He nodded and I told him what I told Kendra and the plan. He looked at me shocked for a moment then recovered.

"So you're…I mean you like gir-"

"No." I cut him off "She was a distraction. Drugs were hard to get and expensive and I had already drank all the liquor in the house."

"You said that a lot, that she was a distraction, you never said from what"

"My parents are rich they travel a lot. They can afford to give me anything I want, except for actual parents. Aside from the servants I'm the only one here. But I'm over it and I'll be in college and the hell away from here"

"You don't sound over it"

"Shove it. Subject change"

"Alright, so you're just going to unleash these altered letters and e-mails tomorrow?"

"That was the plan"

"Bad idea. If you release them tomorrow everyone but Derek and our group will believe you. You guys had a confrontation today, remember? For it to ruin her you would have to do it subtlety like have them in your locker and find them in random places. Start dropping hints that she's making you uncomfortable."

"Now that makes sense."

"I'll see what I can do about Derek, I'm pretty sure I can get Mikey to go with me on this without telling him much. Sam…Sam will do it if Kendra asks him too"

"Haha. Thanks eh…you're not so bad"

Shane stared at me for a minute as I became aware of how close we actually were.

"If I were to kiss you, would you hit me?" he asked finally

"If I did, would it still be worth it?"

He smirked at me, and for the second time today he kissed me and I liked it.

* * *

Please review!

* * *


End file.
